Souldfinder
by Paigeeykins
Summary: Little drabbles from Finding Sky in different characters POV. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!
1. Finding Out

**hey guys, like the summery says this is Zed's POV off when sky speaks to him on the football court (yeah I know it says soccer in the book but I don't care. I'm Welsh so it's football to me (and american football isn't football, they hardly use there feet at all it's just weird)).  
>Sadly I do not own Finding Sky, Joss Stirling does! Hope you like it!<strong>

Finding out

"Did you help me?" she asked me unsure of herself.  
>"Now why would I do that?" I said, turning on my cocky atitude. I actually had helped her, sending her the 'hint' to dive to the left to save my penilty shot. Sky was rubish at soccer, and I felt sorry for her... or at least I think that was what it was. I turned my back on her, and started to walk away.<br>_Thank you very much, O mighty one. _came a sarcastic voice. What the...  
>That was Sky's voice... in my head... All my sences went through the roof. I saw everything, all the little details.<br>I turned around staring at Sky. She had a shocked look on her face, but she still looked beautiful, with her long blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes.  
>She was it... my soulfinder, and I had been an utter jerk to her. Was not telling me that she was a savant as well when I had spoken to her in her mind that first time, when she had fallen over board, punishment for all the mean things I had said to her?<br>Mr. Joe jogged onto the pitch then, separating my view of her and started the game again.  
>I stared at her through the rest of my games. She still seemed shocked and confused, and I wanted to know why, she must realise that she can't avoid the fact that I knew what she was now, what <em>we <em>were, _soulfinders_, we belonged together.  
>I just hoped I hadn't ruined it.<p>

**Short but sweet. I did what I could with such a short scene in the book.  
>If anyone wonts me to right other parts in Zed's POV just tell me what part in a review. <strong>

**A nice reader will add this story to their favourites  
>An awsome reader will review!<br>Which one are you? **


	2. Finally

**hey, this is the next drabble from Finding Sky. Once again in Zeds POV, about his reaction to Sky_ Finally_ admiting that they are soulfinders.  
>Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own anything, though it would be awsome if I did.<strong>

Finally

She had said it, finally, after waiting all of this time for her to say those two simple words. After everything, after all of my doubts that she may never admit to our connection together, that we would spend the rest of their life toeing the thin line between absolute bliss and the deepest sadness that a savant can feel. I still play the moment in my mind, relishing in the relief and pure happiness her admission caused me.

_'We were standing in the casino in which we had set the trap for the Kelly's in. There was caos around us, but we ignored it, staying in each other's arms as the police went about arresting the crooks that caused my family so much trouble, the bastards that almost caused me to lose Sky.  
>Who could know that one of the most important moments in our relationship would happen here, instead of somewhere more romantic?<em>_  
><em>_"What I want to know when you're going to stop running away from me." She rested her head on my chest, unable to reach my shoulder with her petite frame.  
>"Running?" she asked confused. How could she not know what I was talking about? She really could be ditzy sometimes.<br>"We're not your biological parents. We can make this work. Just trust me. Please." I begged__.__ I knew her fears. After reliving her horrible past, finally understanding what had caused all of her unhappiness, finding out that it was her parents irrational reaction to her mother finding her other half, that had killed them leaving my Sky in the hands of an addict and her dealer boyfriend. I knew she was afraid that what we have would somehow turn into a disaster. That it wouldn't last. But it was impossible for that to happen to us. We had found each other and we would not need, nor want, anyone else.  
>"I think I might've stopped running when you stepped in front of me. I hit my wall."<br>I kissed the top of her head, relieved that she was going to stop fighting me, _us._  
><em>_"And I'm not moving."  
>"OK. You're my soulfinder. There, I've admitted it." I shuddered in relief at her words. Finally, she admitted it. We had finally crossed into absolute bliss.<br>I knew this was hard for her, that she had a difficult time letting anyone in. This was just the first obstacle, a pretty big one, but I knew we still had a long way to go yet until she will let me in completely, but I will wait.  
>"Painful?" I joked, trying to keep this as light as possible, when all I wanted to do is yell and do a very elaborate victory dance.<br>"Yes, very."  
>"Scared?" I probably shouldn't of asked it, but I just needed to know.<br>"Out of my wits." My thoughts were confirmed, we had a long way to go, and I knew I still had to watch my step when it came to Sky, though I was relieved that if I made a mistake or too on the way that she wouldn't freak out and run away like she would've before her revelation__.  
><em>_"Well, don't be. The only really scary think would be not to stay together."  
>And I knew we would stay together, under all of our faults and insecurities, I knew that this was the start of forever.<br>All I had to do is to remember not to get too over protective after this, and lock her in my room where no one can hurt her ever again, like I so longed to do. _

**Well there you go, sorry for the long wait, but I hope this made up for it.  
>If you loved it, please review. If you hated it, then just pretend you didn't to be nice and review anyway ;)<br>If anyone wabts me to post a perticular part of the book in who evers POV then just let me know and I'll see what I can do =]**


	3. adoption notice

Hey guy's. It's been a while since I've updated any of my stories so I'm putting them all up for adoption!

I haven't had time to keep up with any of my stories because I had a lot of course work to do and I was rushed off my feet with all that, and I haven't had any good idea's for them.

If you're interested in this story or any of my others then just let me know by sending me a PM, all I ask if that you take good care of them.


End file.
